Party of Six
by SadieGirl18
Summary: A month and a half after escaping the Edison Group. Join Chloe, Derek, and the gang as they experience life on the run. Post Reckoning. Trying to stay in character as much as possible. Focusing on Derek/Chloe romance and their everyday life in hiding.
1. Chapter One: Month One and a Half

**_A/N:_ Whoa, I haven't written a Derek/Chloe story in a very long time. . .but I love these Characters, and I've recently read the Darkest Powers series again. . .and I couldn't get these two characters out of my head. I'm going to try to update as often as I can, and I'm going to try to keep everyone in character as best as possible. **

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Darkest Powers! I just play with the characters a bit. **

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Party of Six<strong>_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**One Month, and Fourteen Days of Being on the Run**_

After being on the run for a month and a half, you soon realize that it's no walk in the park. It's hard. It's frustrating. And it makes you insanely paranoid.

You're constantly wondering if you'll be in the same place the next day. You worry that your every move is being monitored. Your actions and words dissected. Every new, unfamiliar person you spot, could be an enemy. Most likely, they're not.

But that logic doesn't linger in the back of your brain.

The fear and the suspicion do.

Living in a house that had four bedrooms, a backyard, plus a large wooded forest beyond that wasn't so bad. At least to Chloe it wasn't. But to someone like Tori, it was a huge problem. Especially considering the fact that there was only one bathroom, which they all had to share.

"I'm giving him sixty seconds," Tori stated, speaking mostly to herself. Or at least that's what Chloe figured, since she wasn't looking at her as she stormed up to the bathroom door. "Did you hear that? I'm giving you sixty- _now_ fifty-three seconds before I break down the door!"

"I can't hear you," Simon's voice was muffled through the door separating them, but Chloe could have sworn she heard him snickering.

"Forty-one seconds. So help me, I'll do it. What you could possibly being doing in there? You've been in there for…" Tori turned to Chloe. "How long has he been in there for? An hour!" Chloe shrugged. There was no point in getting in the middle of it.

Tori's fist connected to the thick wood. "You've been in there for over an hour, even Chloe agrees-"

Chloe's eyes widened. "Hey, no I di-"

"I have to pee! Open the door, Simon!" More pounding.

"I never agreed with you," Chloe objected.

"Shut up," Tori hissed at her.

"Go squat near a tree," Simon suggested. "I saw some nice maple's in the forest. Their leaves make great use as toilet paper."

Chloe wondered if he was speaking from experience, and then figured Tori was thinking the same thing, because she shuttered.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind her. She didn't even jump this time, knowing immediately who it was. "Hey," Chloe murmured, leaning back against Derek. "Have a nice drive with your dad?"

Warm lips pressed against the side of her face. The slow rhythm of Derek's heart hummed softly in her ear. "Yeah. I did," the low timbre of his deep voice relaxed her. "What's going on?"

"That's it! I've had it," Tori declared. "I'm breaking it do-"

The door swung open.

And Simon came strolling out. One towel wrapped around his waist, and the other around his shoulders. He stopped short once he noticed the three of us. "Hey," he said, almost nervously. "Are you all waiting for the bathroom? I'm sorry, I didn't realize. . ." An embarrassed flush covered his cheeks. "I thought it was just Tori who had to go."

Tori huffed. "Well, its been an hour. What did you expect, moron?" Shoving him aside- hard enough where Simon stumbled, and had to make a fast grab at his towel, so he didn't flash us- before slipping into the bathroom.

The door slammed shut behind Tori.

Simon, gave us a small shrug, and another, "Sorry again," before making a quick dash to the room him and Derek were sharing.

Derek was shaking his head, before taking hold of Chloe's arm and leading her into the living room, to the right of them.

Pulling her down next to him on the old couch, Chloe leaned into his side. Basking in his warmth.

His size, and the air of power he possessed may have frightened others.

But not Chloe.

It made her feel safe. _He_ made her feel safe. Cared for in a way that her father, and even her aunt had never been able to demonstrate.

"Were you guys able to pick up that extra shovel?" She asked, her gaze lingering on their entwined hands, resting on Derek's knee. He was running the fingers on his free hand through her hair in a soothing manner, one that was making Chloe drowsy.

They had all gotten up early to help shovel the snow that had fallen. A blizzard had hit late in the night, and they had needed everyone's help to shovel the snow away from all the entrances, in case of an emergency.

It would have given the Cabal the advantage. Having them all snowed in and trapped in the house. Unable to escape if they wanted to try to, and let's say, burn them alive inside.

Chloe shuttered at the thought.

Derek noticed, and his hand froze in her hair. "Hey, you okay?" The concern in his voice was evident.

"I'm okay," Chloe assured him, or at least tried to. But this was Derek. And if anyone could read her, it was him. He knew when she was lying, or "making the truth sound better," as she put it.

His hand was pulled out from under hers, and then fingers were on her chin. Lifting her face to his.

Green intense eyes assessed hers.

_Searching. _

_Analyzing. _

"You haven't been sleeping much have you?" His thumb gently rubbed at the dark circles under her eyes. He swore. "I told Lauren we should have let you sleep in. You're going to bed early tonight."

She wished she could have told him he was over-exaggerating. But he wasn't. Chloe hadn't been getting more than a couple of hours of sleep at night. She felt drained, emotionally, as physically. But the nightmares haunted her. Dead bodies plagued her every dream. And going to bed at night was becoming a chore she'd rather do without. "It doesn't matter. I can't fall asleep. I don't want to," she said, feeling rather pathetic. _Weak. _She hated confessing it, especially to Derek who barely ever showed weakness.

Derek was quiet for a moment. Thinking over her words, she figured. Probably trying to come up with a solution in that complex mind of his. Fingers continued to glide once again through her blonde strands. "Would you be able to sleep if I stayed with you?"

She blinked. "Uh, you know Aunt Lauren would never condone that. . ."

"No. I meant now. Right here. We'd be in open view for everyone. It shouldn't be a problem," he said, only a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Aunt Lauren had come up with some weird rules in the past month. They weren't allowed to act as a couple in public due to the fact that her and Kit were posing as a recent married couple. She was to be Lauren's daughter from another marriage. And Derek was Kit's adoptive son. While Simon and Tori were to be Kit's biological children- which they actually were. When Tori and Simon had found out from Kit that they were brother and sister. . .well, let's just say they didn't take the news too well. They still weren't fully accepting it yet.

"You look dead on your feet, Chloe," Derek observed, shaking her from her thoughts. "I'll be back in a sec." He heaved himself off the couch, heading down the hall before she could protest.

It's not that she didn't want to try to sleep with Derek by her side, it was that she felt bad. He shouldn't be spending his time watching his girlfriend as she slept, because most nights she couldn't keep her eyes closed with out waking up screaming.

Chloe sighed, glad that the screaming had stopped. The first week on the run had been the worst. Hands had shaken her awake, as she thrashed around, whimpering, and crying out in fear. But Derek had been there every time to hold her hand and calm her down.

The heavy blanket landed by her feet. Derek appeared in front of her, silently spreading it out, making sure it was covered up to her shoulders. He sat at the other end of the couch, holding Chloe's upper half up, before placing the pillow on his lap, and her laying her back down.

_Heaven. _

That's what it felt like, resting on the pillow in Derek's lap. "Are you just going to watch me while I sleep?" She asked, yawning. Her eyes already felt heavy.

Warm lips pressed against her forehead for the briefest of moments, before she head him laugh. A rarity with Derek usually, but not with her. She got to see a side of him that others would probably never get the privilege to. And she was okay with that. She felt honored that he felt so comfortable with her.

"Physics," he replied simply.

Derek was a man of few words.

"How boring," she mumbled.

She felt one hand shift to the armrest- probably where the Physics book was, and the other hand was placed on her head. For the third time, his fingers slide through her golden locks.

"Sleep Chloe," he rumbled softly in her ear.

And she did.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ANN:_ Hoped you liked it, and I really hope that everyone was in character as much as possible****, especially Derek. Let me know what you thought, and if I should continue this. **

**_Chapter Questions:_ Who's your favorite DP character? If this were going to be turned into a movie which actors-actress' should play which character. **

**_My Answers:_ Derek's my favorite character. And the actress should play Chloe would be Anna Sophia Robb. And the actor that should play Derek would have to be Reiley McClendon (Google him, and tell me he's not a Derek worthy match. I dare you), or possibly Josh Hutcherson. . .but he might be too pretty, and too short. . . Anyway, let me know your answers.**

**_Reviews Are Love. . .Send Me Some. . ._  
><strong>

**_When Will I be Updating:_ Soon. I Hope. **


	2. Chapter Two: Three Weeks and Two Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Darkest Powers Series, and I also don't** **own the two Quotes from The Summoning at the beginning.** **Those are all Kelley's. **

**A/N: So here's another chapter. I should have probably said this in the beginning, and I apologize, this isn't really a story, it's more of a continuance of one-shots, all set in probably a year span, nothing after that. ****It's what I think happens while the gang are out on the run from the Edison Group, there will be laughs, kisses, fights, shouting, danger, insecurities, and ****supernatural stuff going on in this fic. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, and answers to my questions. More Questions at the bottom. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Party of Six<span>_**

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_Three Weeks, and Two Days of Being on the Run_**

_"You'd better, and when you do, I expect that brute to be handled the way he should have been handled years ago. Put down like a rabid dog. Wait until you see what he did to Chloe's arm."_

_"You don't need to cover from him, Chloe," she whispered. "We know what he is." A glare back at Dr. Davidoff. "A monster. One that didn't belong in the. . ."_

Chloe shot up, gasping, fingers curling; fisting into the covers on the mattress.

It's just a dream, she told herself, but knew the truth. It hadn't been just a dream. They were memories. Actual thoughts and opinions spoken aloud by her aunt, not even a month ago, when she had been on the wrong side. Had been on the same side as the enemy.

Just thinking about being in that center with members of the Edison Group had Chloe shivering in fear and anxiety. She wished Derek was by her side, shushing her; telling her things were different. But he wasn't. She wasn't sure where he was. Probably in the woods, near where she had left him not four hours ago after the. . incident that had taken place.

Chloe eased herself back down under the covers, eyes blinking back tears of frustration as she played back the events that had happened early in the day. . .

**_POSPOSPOSPOSPOSPOS_**

Derek and Simon had gone out an hour before.

It had been about three weeks since they had been on the run from the Edison Group, and the two brothers hadn't spent much alone time together. So, Chloe decided to stay back while they headed to the nearest park to play some one on one.

Tori had guilt tripped Kit into taking her to buy the latest hard-drive software for her new computer, so they made a day of it.

The house seemed oddly quiet to Chloe. Tori and Simon weren't bickering back and forth about trivial things; such as, Simon using Tori's razor to shave off his toe hairs, or Tori borrowing Simon's paint brushes to apply her makeup. The two siblings were constantly finding things to argue about.

Chloe sighed, wiping down the counter, and then placed in the burnt pans that contained her latest cooking disaster.

_I can't boil water to save my life, can I? _She wondered.

Her Aunt Lauren thought it would have been fun, for the two girls to cook a late lunch for everyone when they arrived home, but Chloe's cooking skills were seriously lacking. The pasta dish they had tried to make, had turned into a pan of burnt mush.

"We'll just have to make some peanut-butter and jellies to hold us over until dinner. Kit, Tori, and the boys should be back soon anyway," Aunt Lauren suggested, already pulling out everything that was to be needed from the pantry.

Chloe washed her hands. Taking two knives from the drawer, she brought them over to the table. "This isn't going to hold Derek over until dinner time," she commented.

Aunt Lauren's eyes narrowed, as she opened the containers. "Well, he'll just have to learn to make do with the limited resources that we've got." The sharpness of her voice made Chloe look up at her in surprise.

"He has a fast metabolism, you know that. And you shouldn't fault him because of it. It isn't his fault."

"Then what do you suggest, Chloe? We give him all the food we have in the house, so he doesn't throw a temper tantrum, and whip something across the room?"

She couldn't believe the way her aunt was acting. They had just escaped from a life altering disaster not twenty-three days ago, and her aunt was complaining about Derek's eating habits. One that he couldn't even control, mind you. But she knew that there was something else going on.

"What's this really about?" Chloe asked, setting the knife and the slice of bread down onto the table as she braced herself.

Her aunt sighed, wiping her hands, before looking up at her niece with a questioning expression. "I just don't understand, Chloe. I've heard multiple times from Tori that you had been interested in Simon. What changed? Simon is such a nice boy. ..and Derek, well, honey, you have to understand the dangers that could be involved if this relationship between the two of you continues."

Chloe was stunned. Absolutely rendered speechless. "W-w-wh-h-at?"

_Where was this coming from?_

"I know that you think that Derek won't intentionally hurt you, but, well, you just never know. Werewolves, are very unpredictable. And Derek's been genetically modified. Do you have any- even the faintest idea of what that means, Chloe? He could turn on us. All of us. At any moment. _Even_ on you and-"

"Aunt Lauren," she spoke slowly, making sure not to stutter, because if she talked as quick as her brain was screaming at her she was sure to jumble her words with the way her mind was spinning. "What's going on? I thought you were okay with this. With Derek and I, being together. What's changed?"

Her aunt's eyes darkened. "Nothing has changed. This is the way I feel. _Have _felt. But I figured that, with the way the two of you argue that you would have realized that you're meant to be nothing more than friends. But that hasn't happened, and I can see Derek becoming. . ._attached_. Do you know what happens when his kind becomes attached, Chloe?"

She shook her head, wringing her hands together.

Sighing, "Well, lets just say nothing good can or will come out of this."

Chloe set her jaw, and held her stance rigid. "You don't know him. Not like I do. You just see what you want to see. What the Edison Group has made you see. But, I'm not going to be persuaded, Aunt Lauren. I love you, but I can't see your side of things. At least not with this." _Be brave, stay strong_, she told herself, as her heart raced. She wasn't going to listen to her aunt. Derek was the only good thing that had come out of this entire mess.

"Chloe-"

"No-"

"It's not up for discussion," Aunt Lauren finally demanded.

Wide-eyed, Chloe stared at her aunt. "Y-y-you're not my mother."

The expression that crossed her face was a simultaneous parade of shock, hurt, and then resignation.

Thinking, Chloe knew she had to act fast. She wasn't give what she had with Derek up. "You can't control how I feel," her voice was barely a whisper. Eyes locked onto her aunt's. "_What_ I feel. And don't make me choose between the two of you. Because even though I love you, I don't trust you. . . not completely, not the way I trust _him_. And when it comes down to it, it comes down to who I feel safest with." A shuddering breath escaped between her parted lips. "And it's not you."

But even with that confession, she could still see the fight in her aunt's eyes. And she knew she had to beat it out.

"I don't-"

"Mom approves," she stated loudly. "She told me so."

Now it was time for her to stutter. "W-w-hat? That's not possibly, Chloe."

"It is. I too, as you know am genetically modified. Just like Derek. And I can do things other necromancers can't. I've seen mom. And I've talked to her. And she approves of Derek."

It was a lie.

And Chloe felt awful for having to do it, especially seeing Aunt Lauren's flabbergasted expression. She hadn't seen her mother's ghost, since the night in the basement at Andrew's house.

But it was a necessary move. She just had to keep telling herself that.

"How is that even possible? When did this happen? I'm so. . ." Her aunt couldn't even speak, couldn't even stand. She had to pull out a chair and sit down.

Dread, pulled at Chloe, as did utter remorse.

She should have thought up another excuse. Threatened to go back to her dad. Anything but what she had just done.

The sound of the front door opening, and four different pairs of feet entering the house had Chloe on high alert. She looked to her aunt, who wasn't moving, just staring, almost absently into space.

The overwhelmed appearance on her face was obvious.

Too obvious.

She wasn't getting away with this that easily.

_**POSPOSPOSPOSPOSPOSPOSPOS**_

"That was so funny. Did you see it bounce off her head like that? _Classic_. I wished I would have filmed it for memories," Simon's voice was filled with exuberant cheerfulness, as he laughed loudly.

"You're going to pay for that. I better not have a concussion," Tori shrieked, as she headed for the staircase.

The boys entered the kitchen, and stopped short at the sight in front of them.

Derek's posture straightened out immediately.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Kit called out casually, strolling into the kitchen behind the boys. "Did someone burn the- _Lauren_?"

Lauren's head snapped up, her gaze wild. "Did you know that Chloe's been talking to Jennifer?" She demanded, her voice shaking.

Chloe opened her mouth- wanting to argue but then snapped it shut.

_What could she- would she even say?_

Her eyes met Derek's confused ones.

"You have?" Kit asked, looking to Chloe.

"I-I-I-"

"In Andrew's basement," Simon piped up, letting Chloe off the hook. "At least, that's the last time I've head of it."

"What did she say?" Kit prodded for information.

"Um, she said-"

"She told Chloe that she approves of her relationship with Derek," Chloe's aunt spoke more clearly now, her eyes curious. "But I thought you and Derek weren't together at Andrew's."

Technically they had first kissed at Andrew's. But they weren't really together. Especially not at the time when her mother's ghost appeared to her. She knew this, as did Simon, and Derek. Derek's look of doubt said it all. He knew she was lying. He could probably hear the pounding of her heart, and the deceit in her eyes.

"She materialized only a few times. Two, that I'm positive of. In the basement at Andrew's and. . .last week."

Chloe couldn't believe how easily she was lying to her all of them. Well, most of them. Derek could see right through her fib.

It was all a bit jumbled from there.

Aunt Lauren and Kit were discussing the pros and cons of her being able to contact her mother. Simon went to go check on Tori, after Kit ordered him to go see if she was alright from him accidentally levitating a basketball over her, before letting it drop onto her head. And Derek gave her a long look, before heading off into the direction of the bathroom.

Chloe knew he was going to shower, and probably going to think about what had just went down there in the kitchen too.

Twenty minutes later, Kit and Lauren were in the basement, still deep in discussion. Tori was nursing a headache in her and Chloe's room, while Simon was working on his latest art project.

Chloe was currently parked outside of the bathroom door. She was lost in thought when the door banged open.

Out stepped Derek, towel in hand, as he ran it through his damp hair. He didn't say anything. Just stood in the doorway, gaze trained on hers.

After a minute, Chloe finally decided to break the agonizing silence. "Are you mad?" she asked.

Derek shrugged, coming to stand beside her. "Not really. So you lied. Big deal. The question that I'm trying to figure out is_ why_."

Gulping, Chloe looked around, making sure no one was in sight before pulling Derek towards the back door that led them outside. Near the forest line, Chloe turned to face him.

"She was hassling you, wasn't she? About me?" Derek asked, cutting her off before she could explain.

Sometimes it amazed her how well he could read her.

"Yeah, she was. She kept on saying that you. . .Well, you know how she feels about you. Obviously," she said, rolling her eyes. Derek was too perceptive, hardly missing anything that went on in that house, including emotions and feelings. She guessed he probably knew all along that her aunt didn't want him near her. "I had to get her to stop, and it wasn't working. So I told her something that I knew would make her back off."

At that point, Derek was pulling on the ends of his hair. Gaze averted. "She really doesn't like me, Chloe. And that's in general. Now that we're together. ." He looked up at her. "She'll never approve. She may back off now, after what you just told her, but she's never going to be alright with it." Huge drawn out sigh. "And I guess, I'm just wondering if you're going to be okay with that. She's the only family that you've got, besides your dad, and well, you know. . ." he trailed off.

Chloe knew she wasn't going to get to see her dad anytime soon. Aunt Lauren, even though sometimes overbearing, meant well. But still. She had no right to treat Derek the way she had. And still was apparently.

"I just keep wondering if this is worth it."

Eyebrows drawn, her eyes cut through Derek's. "What do you mean?" she demanded, hands starting to tremble. "Are you saying that you don't think dealing with my aunt is worth us being together? D-d-do you want to break up? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Where was this conversation headed, Chloe wondered. Nowhere good, obviously.

"I- Chloe, _jeez_. I just don't know if I'm really, you know, worth it." He folded his arms across his chest, before closing his eyes. "And that just sounded really pathetic. I meant that-"

"I know what you meant," Chloe's voice was shaking. "You think that our relationship is worth throwing away, just because my aunt has a problem with you? So, what you'd be okay if we let her break us up-"

"Chl-"

She wasn't going to let him try and turn this around on her. Make it seem like she was overreacting when it was him. _He_ was the one letting her aunt win. The one who was willing to let her go, after she had assumed that she had meant a little more to him than just some three week fling. Was what they had so fragile, that one complaint form her aunt, and Derek wanted to call it quits?

"So, if I started dating some other guy, you'd just what? Sit there, and let it happen?"

"_No_," he growled, fists clenching, eyes shooting open, before narrowing.

Chloe knew it was only a small amount of time before the tears were going to burst through. "I'm only going to ask this once. . ." She couldn't even look at him, her eyes were trained on the tree off to the left. "Are you breaking up with me, Derek?" The words were merely a whisper, because anything more, and Chloe would turn into a sobbing mess.

_ Was he really so willing to let her go?_

"Chloe, I'm sorry-"

But she didn't let him finish, already knowing his answer.

She whipped around, sprinting towards the backdoor. Unable to believe the events that had just taken place. Heading for her room, she entered quietly, so not to wake Tori who was sleeping on the bed to the left. To the right, she threw herself onto her mattress as the tears flowed freely.

_What had just happened?_

Her mind was spinning, and after a few minutes her eyes were closing on their own accord. . .

_**POSPOSPOSPOSPOSPOS**_

Chloe batted at the stray tear on her cheek.

Tori must have woken up sometime in the last four hours in which Chloe had dozed off, because she wasn't in her bed.

The abrupt knock on the closed door to the left made Chloe jump up, pulling the covers up to the neck, even though there was nothing to be afraid of.

A second later it opened, and Derek walked through, closing the door behind him.

Chloe swallowed, taking in his appearance.

He looked the same as she had left him outside near the forest line a few hours before. Or at least, she guessed he looked the same. It was hard to tell in the dark.

"Chloe," he said, before clearing his throat. "Can we talk?"

She shrugged, letting the death grip she had on the covers ease.

He shifted from foot to foot, before walking over to the bed, and easing himself at the end of it. He seemed to sit there for a minute, before she heard his soft curse. And then he was scooting closer to her. A hand shot out, scooping her small one up in his big one. Entrapping it. His warmth spread through her almost immediately.

"You misunderstood," his voice rumbled in the darkened room. "Earlier, outside. I was trying to apologize. . .for making you think that I was going to break up with you, and for making it seem like our relationship was insignificant. Because it's not. To me, it's the opposite of insignificant, Chloe."

"Really?" she asked, her voice small.

His hand squeezed hers. "Yeah," he mumbled back. "I know I'm really bad at this stuff. Being romantic. I'm not like Simon, obviously. I don't know what I'm doing half the time. And I'm not good with words. And sometimes, I don't know how to say things in the right way."

His confession had Chloe's heart racing.

He did think their relationship was important. He cared for her as much as she cared for him.

"I don't know what I'm doing half the time either," she confessed shyly.

Two large fingers pushed her hair behind her ear, before they were placed on her chin. Raising her face outward. "Well, maybe we can figure it out as we go along then," Derek murmured, his breath warm on her face.

"Together," Chloe promised, her hand fisting in his shirt, pulling him towards her.

A touch as soft as butterfly wings pressed against her lips. Chloe responded eagerly, her other hand pulling out from under Derek's before sinking her fingers into his hair. Letting her hand rest on the back of his neck. She played with the soft hair there, smiling pleasantly as she felt Derek shiver, before the goosebumps appeared on his skin.

He growled playfully against her lips and then broke the kiss with a, "You're going to get it."

Chloe shrieked as his hands darted out, tickling her.

Laughter filled the room, and soon after, when they were cuddling together in the dark, murmuring soft words between the two of them.

And Chloe knew they were going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AAN:_ Hope it was alright. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I loved them all! **

**_Questions:_ Which DP character do you dislike the most? And Why? And also, what's your favorite Teen T.V show on ABC Family, right now? My Answers are: Aunt Lauren, I just really find her annoying. And my favorite show on ABC Family is Switched at Birth, I love Emmett (Sean Berdy)!**

**_Next Update_: Soon, I hope.**

**_Reviews Are Love, Send Me Some!_**


	3. Chapter Three: Two Months, Five Days

**A/N: It's been a while, and my only excuse is that RL got in the way. And I know it's short, I'm sorry. This will be part one, the second part to this chapter will be up. . .in a few days hopefully. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three<em>**

**_Two Months, 5 Days_**

**_Part One_**

Chloe stretched, yawned, and started looking around bleary-eyed. It had to be at least ten in the morning, she figured, by the way the sunlight was seeping into the room from the window. Giving herself a quick check in the mirror, she deemed herself halfway presentable before making her way towards the door.

You'd think since she was living in the same house with her boyfriend, she would wake up early, and make herself look at least somewhat attractive. And she had thought about that the first few mornings in the new house, but there really had been no point.

At least not with her boyfriend.

Derek didn't care whether or not she brushed her hair before coming down to breakfast. That just wasn't him. He'd take comfort, than looks any day. And when Chloe realized this, she had laughed at how silly it was to even get worked up at all. So, she headed to the kitchen, while still barefoot and in pajamas.

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted around the open room, as did the sound of Tori and Simon, as they loudly voiced their constant opinions about each other.

"Morning," Chloe mumbled, still half asleep, before taking a seat across from Tori, who was scraping the blanked crumbs off her toast.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Simon asked through a mouthful of eggs. He too was still in his sleep pants and Batman t-shirt.

"Fine," she answered, knowing it was a lie. But she wasn't about to ruin the good mood that everyone seemed to be in.

Aunt Lauren placed a plate full of food in front of her, which Chloe accepted wholeheartedly, and thanked her aunt. She was usually starving in the mornings, especially when during the day they had been shoveling the amount of snow that had been coming down.

"Urg, stop touching me with your grimy toes," Tori said, scooting her chair farther down the table, away from Simon.

A boyish-smirk appeared on his face. "Don't know what you're talking about," he countered before whispering under his breath, "my toes are perfectly manicured. Unlike your long witchlike nails."

Tori glared at him. "I hope you know the underwear you're wearing was previously swimming in the toilet, absorbing all sorts of unmentionables."

Simon shrugged, not even missing a beat, "And the bra you're wearing was bathing in raw hamburger meat. Let's hope you don't get e-coli," he said cheerfully.

"I'm not wearing a bra," Tori dead-panned, and then laughed as Simon's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Well there goes my breakfast," he mumbled.

As their banter went on, Chloe's eyebrows drew together, as she looked around the kitchen in confusion. It had to be at least a few minutes passed ten, Tori and Simon were being loud, and the smell of hot food still hung in the air.

"Where's Derek at?" She asked them, knowing he should be up. He was usually the first person waiting in line to eat whenever breakfast was being made.

Both Simon and Tori were quiet, staring at her with uneasy expressions.

Chloe opened her mouth, to ask what was going on when Kit strolled into the room.

"Well, he's still got a fever," he stated, before taking a swig from his coffee-filled mug on the counter.

Chloe cocked an eyebrow at him. "Fever? Who has a fever?" she asked confused, because surely it wasn't Derek.

Kit looked around the table. "No one told her?"

The two siblings shrugged simultaneously. Simon had the courtesy to look sheepish.

Kit said something under his breath, which sounded like "cowards," before turning his attention on Chloe, who was biting her lip anxiously. "Well, it seems like our boy's going to be staying in bed for awhile. I caught him in the middle of the night shoveling the snow with wet hair. Brought him in. Around six this morning I went to check on him, and he was shivering under the covers. He had a fever- still does."

"It's just the flu," Aunt Lauren said, coming up behind Chloe, and patting her on the shoulder. "He'll be back to normal in a few days. He just needs to stay in bed."

"Stay in bed," Simon snorted. "Yeah, right. I'm surprised he's not down here right now, telling everyone he's fine."

Even Chloe knew keeping Derek in bed, recovering was going to be quite the challenge. He didn't like to be coddled, especially when he was in a vulnerable state. Blame the wolf, he'd say, but she knew that was just Derek. He didn't like to appear weak.

"I thought werewolves didn't get sick," she said, gathering up her trash, before heading to the sink.

"They usually don't," Kit supplied, piling his plate up with food. "If they take care of themselves properly some don't ever get sick. But Derek's been running himself ragged with going out into the cold these past few weeks. And last night going out with the wet hair was just icing on the cake."

"A normal person probably would have ended up with pneumonia," her aunt said with a hint of wonder in her voice. Her may have thought Derek turned into a monster, but his mysterious wolf genes still fascinated her.

"I'm going to go check on him." Chloe was already heading out the kitchen when Kit stopped her.

"Wait at least an hour. I gave him a sleeping pill, because he really needs his rest, if he wants a fast recovery."

She agreed dejectedly, and decided she might as well take a shower and brush her teeth in her spare time.

And a little over an hour later, she was slipping quietly through Derek's bedroom door. Simon's bed was to the right; blankets were thrown carelessly on top, a pillow lay on the floor. Chloe picked it up, tossing it on his bed, knowing it would annoy Derek if he spotted it on the floor.

Turing she headed towards Derek's sleeping form. He was nestled deep under a mound of covers- which was something new, considering Derek was usually so hot when he slept, that he usually was situated on top of the blankets.

Only his head was peeking out, from underneath the pile of covers, but Chloe could spot right away that he was still fevering. His cheeks were red, and as she looked closer she could see the slight tremor of the body.

He was shivering.

Gingerly, she placed her hand on his forehead. She knew just from the extreme amount of heat seeping into her hand from his body that his temperature was going to be high. Frowning with concern, her hand migrated downward, ghosting over his cheek and then back up again.

She did this a few times, before she almost jumped back from shock when Derek's eyes slowly fluttered open.

A sound came from him. A whimper, Chloe guessed, before he hid it with a short growl. Shaking his head a few times, and moving around under the covers, he groaned again, before facing her.

Chloe placed her hand on his forehead again, as Derek tried to focus his gaze on her. "Hey," she said softly, running her fingers through his messy hair, pushing it back. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he answered gruffly, voice rough from sleep.

"You feel fine? _Really? _Because you don't look fine to me."

He met her gaze, and when she fixed him with a pointed look, he turned his head away from her and stared at the wall, still trying to get his bearings.

Chloe knew that Derek was going to be difficult, even sick with a fever, he'd deny that he felt anything but normal. And that was okay- with other people. Because Derek had a wall he'd put up between himself and others. She knew this, and at first she had accepted it. But it was different now. She had seen him at his most vulnerable, months ago when he had been changing. She still seen it no less than once a week. He shouldn't have had a problem admitting right now that he was feeling under the weather.

Not with her.

"_Derek," _she demanded, a warning note in her voice.

Another short growl escaped before his eyes shifted to hers. "Okay. I feel like crap. And I have a killer headache," he admitted with great reluctance, as if showing that he wasn't in tip top shape was a capital offense.

Chloe sighed, giving him a few pats on the head, and then pulled her hand back when she got a glower from Derek. "Do you need anything?" she asked, her voice going soft once again. It was an automatic reaction. He wasn't feeling well, and the need to take care of him was like a reflex. "Does your throat hurt? Do you want some orange juice? You still feel really hot, so I'll go get a thermometer, and some Tylenol from my aunt. Are you hungry?" The questions just kept coming. She wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. And she wanted to make sure he wouldn't need to leave the bed unless absolutely necessary.

Derek shifted around again, as Chloe got up. "I'm not really hungry, but some orange juice sounds good."

"Okay, I'll be back," she said, and started heading to the door when Derek called her name.

Turning her head, she looked back at him curiously.

Derek gave her a sleepy smile, one that had her heart skipping a few beats. "Thanks… for well, you know. Just thanks," he mumbled awkwardly.

She nodded encouragingly, smiling back, and then went looking for her aunt.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AAN:_ I'll update soon. **

**_Questions:_ I've re-read The Gathering, and I just have to say that I think that Daniel, Maya's best guy friend would make a great match with Tori. He's so sweet, and strong, and loyal, and Tori's been through some pretty heavy crap, and I bet with the right guy her tough-girl front she puts up would thaw out some. They'd totally balance each other out. And I think Simon would be good matched with Nicole from The Gathering. She seems like the damsel-in-distress type, which is totally Simon's thing. _ So my question is when the characters from the Darkest Powers and the characters from the Darkness Rising meet up, who do you think is going to end up together?_**


End file.
